A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to body spray nozzles wherein the spray pattern can be easily adjusted. More particularly, the invention relates to nozzles of the foregoing type which can be oscillated in a shower fixture.
B. Description Of The Art
It is desirable to provide shower type nozzles with different spray patterns to accommodate the likes of the bather. It is known to provide nozzles with different spray patterns which are achieved by rotating a portion of the shower head. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 166,654 different flow paths are obtained in a nozzle head by rotating a cup-like member so as to orient different passages with parts in the nozzle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,054 and 3,801,019 also disclose different flow paths in a nozzle structure. In the '054 patent the spray head is rotated and in the '019 patent a shutter plate is used in conjunction with gears and pinions. A problem with these prior art nozzles is that they are not aesthetically appearing, can become disassembled during use or require a multiplicity of moving parts.
A need exists for an improved nozzle which can overcome the foregoing problems of the prior art.
There is also a need in the art of oscillating a nozzle of the foregoing type in a shower fixture so as to automatically cover a wide area of the body. It is also desirable that more than one nozzle be oscillated at the same time. It is desirable to do this with minimal parts and in a compact setting. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,369.